


The All Clear

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mycroft's In Love [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: German phrases, M/M, Mycroft Angst, No Lube, Rimming, Say you love me, Sex, These two are sex machines, You don't smoke, suspect sexual positions, switching POVs, you kiss your mother with that mouth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is ready to resume normal activities, Mycroft has angst instead. They work it out. Eventually. </p><p>Both men have a POV here. They insisted. Constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Clear

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex and rimming here. And heartfelt talks, and rain, which I stole from another writer. *g*
> 
> Thank you to all who read and comment and leave kudos. I really, really appreciate all of you.

The delicious smell of expensive cigarettes wakes me. I blink the sleep from my eyes and look around the room. Mycroft is sitting in the window seat, dressing gown on, knees pressed to his chest, cigarette between his fingers. The hand holding the cigarette is dangling out of the open window. That it’s lightly raining and the settee is getting soaked doesn’t seem to faze him.

“What are you doing?” I ask gently.

“Thinking.”

“Why didn’t you come to bed? I was waiting for you.”

“Couldn’t.”

One word answers from a Holmes are never a good sign. “Did I… have you changed your mind? About us, I mean.”

He looks at me as if I’ve grown another head. “Not at all.” He takes a drag on the cigarette and blows the smoke out of the window, and I swear to all that is holy that it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. “Have _you_? You should, you know. I’m lousy at this.”

Oh, shit. I sit up with a groan. “Mycroft, what’s happened between this morning and now?”

“Nothing happened. Well, I happened. I came home with every intention of taking advantage of the all clear. But watching you lying in my bed, so trusting, _loving_ me, even in your sleep… well, it unnerved me.”

“I do love and trust you.”

“You shouldn’t. I am the most dangerous man you’ll ever know. I can’t change who I am, or what I do. You’re going to get hurt again, and it will be because of something I’ve done, and I don’t think I can take it if you leave me again. And I’m terrified that you will.”

“Fuck.” I roll out of the bed, stomp over to where he’s sitting, snatch the cigarette from his hand, and toss it out of the window.

“That was an expensive cigarette. And you could set the rose bush on fire.”

“You weren’t even inhaling, you arse. And it’s raining. Can’t start a fire in the rain.”

“I don’t think you understand, Gregory,” he sighs. “I am going to ruin this. And when you go again, it will break me.”

“To be a genius, you sure are as dense as hell. Do you not understand, Mycroft? I ** _cannot_** leave you.  I tried, but when a Lestrade loves, we love hard, and we love all the way. I know exactly what you are, and have an idea about what you do. I can’t promise that it will all be puppies and rainbows, but if there are going to be hard times, I’d rather be with you than not. Being away from you hurts. How can I make you understand that?”

“I am trying to make sense of it, but it’s hard. How can you feel that way about me when you know…?”

“I do know, and love and want you any way.” I take his hand and pull him off the settee so he’s flush against me. “I need you, Mycroft. I’m aching for you. I’ve missed you, missed us… I’ve got the all clear. All I need now is you. Please.”

“I would like nothing more, Gregory, but…”

“No buts, unless it’s mine. In your hands. Your beautiful hands, with long fingers, that can reach places I never even imagined.”  I take his hand and press it to the front of my pants. “Feel that? It’s for you… I’ve been like this ever since Dr. Sanjay left. I wanted to have a wank in the shower, but I’d rather have you do it for me, to me.” I move my hips, thrusting my cock against his hand. “I haven’t been hard in days, Mycroft… please, help me.”

“Damn it,” he growls, backing me up until my legs hit the bed. “Down you go."

I fall back against the obscenely soft mattress with a grunt. “Rough handling?”

“You love it rough.” He shrugs out of his dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. “Don’t you?”

“I love it any way you want to give it to me,” I gasp as his hands rub at the insides of my thighs. “Whatever you want, Mycroft… just please…”

“Your wish.” He tugs my pants off, and tosses them across the room. “Um… what a delicious sight that is… all hard and dripping for me. I am a fool to want to give this up…” His head ducks between my legs, and he licks a stripe up the length of my cock.

“Oh!” I gasp, and arch up, wanting more.

“Patience,” he whispers, pushing my hips down. “It’s a virtue.”

“I can’t…”

“Shh… focus, Gregory…” He laps at me again, then teases a trail downward, past my bollocks. “I had no idea you would like this. That you had such… fond… memories of it. Allow me to add to your scrapbook.”

“You don’t have to prooooo- FUCK!” His tongue wiggles its way inside me, and I can no longer think clearly enough to form complete sentence. “Oh…ah!”

He doesn’t answer, but pushes my legs further apart, and delves his tongue in further.

*****

“Oh, god… Mycroft…”

I pull away from the sweetness that is his arse, look up at him and smile. Back bowed into an almost impossible arch, hands twisting the sheets, sweaty, cock as hard as stone, and begging… my favourite Gregory. “What do you want?” I ask, keeping my voice low. 

“You,” he pants. “I can’t… it’s too much.”

“I thought you liked being licked.”

“Um… you’re torturing me, though. I don’t like torture.”

I bend down and nip at the spot just below his navel. “No?”

“I need to come. Please.”

“You can, in just a few minutes.” I rub my wet chin and lips against the sheets, then crawl up to lie on top of him, pausing to lick here and there as I do. “Kiss?” I ask, unsure of the propriety of kissing after one’s tongue has been deep in another’s arse…

“Don’t over think it,” he pants. “Just do it.”

“Wasn’t sure…” I cover his lips with mine, and kiss him slowly, savouring the rasp of his tongue against me, the feel of his large hands scratching at my back, and his bare legs rubbing restlessly against my hips. I deepen the kiss, wanting to feel him lose control.

He grinds against me, slow at first, then harder as the headiness of the kiss overtakes us. His hands go around my forearms in an iron grip, and he wrenches his mouth away. “I’m so close,” he says, his voice rough with passion. “Please fuck me.”

“Yes, yes,” I agree, pleased at the sight of his dark eyes, pupils practically black with lust. “Let me just get the-“

“You licked me for half an hour. I think I’m lubed enough.”

“Ah, well, if you insist.” I lie flat on top of him, adjusting to accommodate the slight height difference. I move against him, loving the feel of him under me, his hairy chest against my own, rubbing at my nipples, creating a friction I can't get anywhere else.

A strong thigh bends, giving me more space to move, and a moan catches in his throat. His hands press me closer, kneading my arse, finding a rhythm that makes my cock even harder. “That’s it,” he pants. “Right there… inside me, now”

I hook his other thigh around my arm, and push it upward, hoping that it’s not too much, bending him so. I take a deep breath, grab my cock, and slide inside him. “Christ,” I moan. He’s tight and hot, and wet from my tongue, and I’ve never felt anything so exquisite, so incredible…  “Gregory.”

“I know,” he groans. “You’re so goddamned big… fuck…”

“Should I-“

“No, don’t,” he pants. “Just give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” I gently let his leg go, and rub circles on his stomach. “You’re so beautiful like this. Taking all of me, letting me have all of you. You’re so warm around me, so tight… each time you breathe, I can feel you around me… I can’t…” I clench my teeth, fighting the urge to plunge ahead and take what I want.

“Mmm… okay, move. Please…”

“Yes.” I move forward. Slowly, gently, easy. Hips forward, then back, letting him set the pace. “Positively delicious.”

“And you… you were walking away from me.”

“Momentary insanity. Can’t give you up.” I take his leg again, and press it forward. “All right?”

“In me so deep… god, Mycroft!”

“I love to hear you say my name.” I lean in, and lap at the nipples peeking through the hair on his chest. “So sensual, sexy… and mine.” I press forward, a bit harder this time, delighting when he moans my name again. “Yes… you like that?”

“You know I do…” He arches his hips up to meet my thrusts. “Give it all to me.”

“Yes…” I pull his hips closer, so that he’s half resting on my thighs. “Legs. Waist.”

His legs go around my waist without hesitation. “Yes…”

“Hold on tight. I’m close, and I…” I lose my train of thought as he clenches around me. That’s all it takes. I brace my arms on the bed, and let the heat of his body drive me forward, forward, pounding, taking, fucking him as hard as I can, reveling as I hear him moaning, and feel him thrashing beneath me.

He takes a deep, gasping breath and comes, spurting over the both of us with a lewd groan.

That groan goes straight to my cock, which gets impossibly harder, and I grab his hips, pinning him down, taking him faster. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, and latch my teeth there.

He puts a wet hand between my buttocks, and probes at my hole. The feel of his blunt finger inside me is enough to send me over the edge with a loud groan of my own.

****

The feel of a warm flannel on my softened cock and arse rouses me. “Mmm… thanks,” I say, my voice a bit hoarse.

“My pleasure.” Mycroft slides back into the bed, and snuggles up against my back. “You’re going to have a mark here,” he says, touching the side of my neck. “Sorry.”

“Not necessary. I love that you’ve marked me.”

“Did I… are you all right?”

“Better than. I’m fine, Mycroft. Your cock is huge, and just takes some getting used to without lube.”

“Saliva is not a good lubricant.” His tone is scolding and embarrassed in a way that only he can manage.

“I know, but you licking me like that has got to be the best thing ever. All this time, I didn’t think you would.”

“Your story emboldened me. I didn’t know it was your real fetish.”

I laugh. “You were a bit jealous.”

“Not in the least.” He nuzzles my neck. “Yes, well... perhaps a bit.”

“Nothing to worry about. There’s a big difference between lust and love. This is love.” I shift my legs and let out a groan. “Umph. That was good sex.”

He rubs at my hip. “Perhaps a bath?”

“Stop fretting.”

“I do not fret.”

“You were fretting when I woke up. Smoking, and you don’t even smoke.” I sigh and lean back against him. “I love you, Mycroft. There isn’t anyone I’d rather be with, or anywhere else I’d rather be.”

“But…?”

“But nothing. When we were apart, I couldn’t sleep. I’d get up in the middle of the night, and just sit staring at nothing, or go to the local, and get smashed. Got into a few scrapes, trying to keep my mind off of you, off of this. Didn’t work.”

“Foolish. You could have lost your job. Or been seriously injured.” He brushes his lips across the back of my neck. “Where would the Yard be without you, hm?”

I shrug. “Better not to think about that. Where would we be without each other? The Iceman and The Fighter. Hey, that-“

His hand goes over my mouth. “No, Gregory. It does not sound like a good idea for a Bond film. Go to sleep.”

I lick at his hand until he moves it away from my mouth. “Spoilsport.”

“Yes.”

We’re both quiet for a few minutes, with the only sounds being the low whoosh of the ceiling fan, the rain pattering against the window, and our breathing. I drift into a light doze.

“Gregory?”

“Hm…?”

“I… goodnight.”

I frown slightly, but let it go. He’ll tell me when he’s ready. “Goodnight, Mycroft.”

Just as I‘m drifting off again, he whispers, “ _Ich liebe dich_ , Gregory…”

“I know,” I whisper back.

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
